(Problems)
A good cup of coffee is best achieved when freshly roasted coffe beans have been ground, and the freshly ground coffee is percolated properly. "Good" coffee is not only good tasting but also flavourful. By this I mean that it should contain as much of the enticing volatile aromas and fragrances of coffe as possible. Some of these fragrances appeal to the coffee-drinkers' sense of smell, while other aromas contribute to the taste.
As can be seen, in this disclosure "aromas" and "fragrances" are used somewhat alternately. I use "aromas" as substances rather diluted in the liquid, and "fragrances" as rather a vapour or gaseous substances, but this is a matter of degree: some parts of the aromas may evaporate at a certain stage, and some parts of the fragrances may enter the liquid.
A part of the enticing fragrances contained in the coffee beans disappear into the environment during and immediately after the process of roasting. Additional fragrances are released and lost when grinding opens up the inside of the coffee beans. Since the coffee is roasted and ground separately and apart from the brewer, some of the originally present flavours and aromas evaporate instead of getting into the brew or at least staying in the air surrounding the cup of coffee.